Un fin y un nuevo comienzo
by Kitsiu
Summary: La guerra termino, naruto esta por morir pero los biju lo salvan... Es crosscover con IS InfiniteStratos explicaciones dentro... NaruXHouki IchikaXChar... Espero les guste...


Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo otra loca invención mía, espero les guste jejeje Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco Infinite Stratos… que le vamos a hacer no?

Primero no lo pongo en Crosscover porque hay muy pocos de NarutoxIS asi que aqui si lo leeran... eso x3

-" Wiiii eh vuelto, aunque este no es mi tiempo "- es blabla normal

-" No me digas que no te gusta Mocoso, aparte la mocosa esa la tal Houki es realmente linda"- es blabla del biju xD bueno kyubi o los otros molestosos.

_-" Ayúdeme Zhepi-sama T-T "-_ pensamientos de personajes.

_**-" Si Zhepi-sama ayúdele a entender que esto es lo mejor jejeje… claro yo te diré algo asi mocoso escritor "-**_ pensamientos de Kyubi o bijus. xD

Capitulo 1.

Un adiós y un nuevo comienzo.

Y la gran guerra termino… después de lograr derrotar a Madara los cinco Kages estaban completamente molidos, Tsunade se encontraba grave e inconsciente pero viviría, la Mizukage estaba consciente pero le costaba moverse, y los inconscientes eran el Raikage y Tsuchikage, el único que se hallaba en esos momentos despierto y con movilidad era Gaara en un estado un tanto lamentable, en esos momentos eran transportados por otros ninjas hacia un gigantesco valle creado por dos técnicas, una el Fuuton: Rasenshuriken de Uzumaki Naruto y el Kirin de Uchiha Sasuke, la batalla entre los dos fue monstruosa y completamente destructiva, pero al final todo termino con esas dos técnicas, en estos momentos Sasuke era abrazado por Sakura mientras a él se le iba la vida, cabe mencionar que era la primera vez que se sentía tan libre y antes de caer decidió hablar.

-" Cof, Nar…naruto… tu tenias razón… jeje gracias amigo… al fin soy libre…"- y con esas palabra cerro sus ojos y una pequeña lagrima se escurrió de entre ellos, Sakura comenzó a llorar desconsolada mientras Naruto veía todo desde las piernas de Hinata en quien estaba apoyado, miro a Sasuke y vio una pequeña sonrisa en el, se había ido feliz.

-" He he, creo que… ahora… es mi turno…perdona Hinata-chan… no te pude dar una respu…respuesta, pero si tuviera la o…oportunidad seria un sí rotundo "- dijo mientras reía un poco -" joder… como duele…espero que esta paz dure… les quiero a todos…Sakura-chan… despídeme de los chicos "- y se dejo vencer por el cansancio cayendo inconsciente.

Todos miraban como el más grande ninja comenzaba a perder poco a poco la vida que le quedaba y la angustia y dolor eran notorios en todos, la peliazulada lloraba desenfrenadamente al igual que Sakura mientras otros tantos intentaban contener su llanto. En esos precisos momentos los cinco Kages llegaban, todavía estando tres de ellos inconscientes, Gaara al ver a su amigo en ese estado se acerco y comenzó a indagar para saber que pasaba al igual que Mei Terumi la Mizukage.

-" Ya veo, digno de Naruto "- dijo Gaara.

Para sorpresa de todos en el estomago del rubio comenzó a formarse un sello y de este comenzaron a salir nueve distintos chakras alejando con una onda de choque a todos los cercanos al rubio, luego de que el humo se disipara los nueve biju ( sorry pero en esta historia mato a Bee, no me maten a mi T-T es necesario) estaban alrededor de Naruto en forma miniatura, no pasaban del tamaño de un perro ( tan grandes como Akamaru en el Shippuden) y miraban como su contenedor actual cada vez perdía más de su vida.

**-" Debemos hacer algo, el nos ha salvado a todos "-** dijo Matatabi (Nibi).

**-" A si es, no dejare que el mocoso muera, ha llegado muy lejos "-** esta vez fue Son Goku (Yonbi).

**-" ¿Que les parece crear una prisión de arena, luego cristalizarla con las llamas de Kurama y sellar nuestro chakra en ella para que el tiempo no pase dentro del cristal y sellar al chico para que en un futuro pueda salir completamente ileso?, no tengo idea cuanto tiempo será, pero si nosotros estamos sellados a él podremos curarle sin necesidad de que el chico muera por el paso del tiempo "-** dijo Shukaku (Ichibi).

**-" Suena bien "-** respondió Kurama (Kyubi).

**-" Bien, decidido "-** y al asentir el resto Shukaku comenzó a crear un diamante de arena el cual fue rodeado por el fuego del zorro y luego un sello rodeo el cuerpo de Naruto para este resplandecer y desaparecer reapareciendo dentro del cristal, Naruto ya dentro de él fue visible por un corto lapso de tiempo y tras unos segundos el reflejo mismo del cristal desapareció la figura del rubio.

**-" Bien, ¡shinobis de todas las aldeas, recuerden este día, el día en que este chico sacrifico su vida por la de todos ustedes y les brindo paz, el no espera sobrevivir pero nosotros no le dejaremos morir… el volverá a la vida cuando alguien logre romper el cristal, no será dentro de un año o dos, pero alguien lo lograra, hasta entonces vivan en paz "-** y asi todos los biju volvieron dentro del sello ha esperar el dia en que Naruto despertara.

Y asi muchos años fueron pasando, los amigos del rubio y la mayoría del mundo le tomaron respeto y gano mucha fama, se construyo un altar alrededor del cristal el cual se hallaba en uno de los costados del valle, mucha gente iba a verlo y mientras todavía era importante cada persona intento liberar al salvador, pero con el pasando de los años la gente que el amo fue falleciendo por la edad y lentamente todos se fueron olvidando de él y con el tiempo el templo se comenzó a degradar, un terremoto causo un aluvión el cual sepulto el templo y asi muchos cientos de años pasaron.

Xxx Japón xxX

Ya había pasado mucho desde los tiempos ninjas los cuales solo eran ya un mito, la tecnología era lo que lideraba el mundo y en Japón una genio llamada Shinonono Tabane ha diseñado un exoesqueleto armamentístico de poder, llamado "Infinite stratos" (IS) y se ha convertido en la corriente principal de las armas. Dado que sólo las mujeres pueden operar un IS, el equilibrio de poder entre hombres y mujeres se ha roto y las mujeres dominan la sociedad sobre los hombres. También por esto mismo los IS son usados solamente para entretención, dígase torneos y campeonatos de diferentes índoles, pero un día sucedió algo de lo más increíble, el hecho de que un chico fuera capaz de maniobrar un IS era algo completamente anormal, su nombre es Orimura Ichika. Ahora nos encontramos en un día más en la academia Stratos en un patio de entrenamiento con la clase 1A y la 2A para la clase de gimnasia.

-" Alcott y Orimura ya que los dos tienen IS personales despliéguenlos "- dijo Orimura Chifuyu maestra de la clase y hermana mayor de Ichika.

-" Bien/ Hai "- responden los dos, Alcott Cecilia despliega su Blue Tears un IS de tercera generación creado en Inglaterra e Orimura Ichika a Byaku Shiki, no se tenía mucha información sobre este IS pero era creación de Japón.

-" Bien quiero que los dos salgan volando y luego de un rato desciendan a máxima velocidad para frenar en seco y posarse en el piso lentamente "- dijo la sensei.

-" No hay problemas "- y tras las confiadas palabras de Cecilia y un suspiro de Ichika los dos se elevaron, ella de forma tranquila mientras que el pelinegro con muchas dificultades.

-" Como era… mmm imaginar una pirámide o algo asi "- Ichika intentaba recordar los consejos de su amiga de la infancia Shinonono Houki para poder maniobrar en su IS.

-" Porque no mejor intentas usar una imagen que te sea más sencilla "- le dijo Cecilia.

-" Buena idea "- y mientras conversaban fueron interrumpidos por Chifuyu-sensei.

-" Dejen de parlotear y bajen ya "- dijo ella.

-" Voy primero, ve y aprende un poco "- y Cecilia realizo el ejercicio con mucha facilidad descendiendo y frenando a tiempo para posarse suavemente en el piso.

-" Voy yo "- y en un movimiento rápidamente se lanzo en dirección al suelo, pero fue tanta la velocidad que no pudo alcanzar a frenar y se impacto directo contra el piso creando asi un gran cráter.

-" Hitai, como dolió "- dijo Ichika mientras se sobaba la cabeza desenterrándola del piso y Cecilia junto con Houki llegaban a su lado.

-" ¿Te encuentras bien/ Estas bien? "- preguntaron las dos chicas preocupadas.

-" Si, no fue mucho me protegió el sistema del IS "- dijo y después de intentar dar un paso tropezó con algo cayendo sobre las dos chicas y terminando con sus manos en los pechos de ellas.

-" ¡SI SERAS PERVERTIDO! "- grito Houki con un aura maligna alrededor suyo.

-" Ichi…ka-san si lo… desearas yo…"- decía ella entrecortadamente.

-" Yo.. fue…no… perdón yo me tropecé con algo "- dijo mientras miraba al piso y veía la punta de algo que brillaba -" Ven, aquí esta "- y asi comenzó a desenterrar lo que parecía ser un cristal gigante, con el paso del tiempo más se le unieron en la tarea y asi todo el curso intentaba sacarlo del suelo. Ya pasadas unas horas al fin tenían el cristal fuera de la tierra completamente a la vista, era de aproximadamente tres metros de largo y dos de ancho( de la misma forma del tatuaje en la frente de Tsunade), pero lo extraño es que no podían ver atreves de él. Cuando Ichika intento tocar el cristal pero se le adelanto Houki y al tocarlo ella un resplandor comenzó a salir del cristal para luego formarse una grieta en este y luego de unos segundos explotar en miles de pedazos revelando a un chico rubio de aproximadamente su misma edad, con marcas en sus mejillas que le asemejaban a un zorrito.

-" Un chico "- dijo Orimura-sensei.

-" ¿Deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería no? "- dijo Ichika, cargo al dormido rubio a la enfermería para revisarlo y dejarle descansar. Y asi los días pasaron, al quinto día comenzaron a preocuparse al ver como el chico no daba muestras de reaccionar, pero en la noche del sexto Naruto al fin abrió los ojos.

-" Mmm, donde estoy "- se pregunto el rubio abriendo sus ojos.

**-" Mocoso estamos en una era diferente de la nuestra, mejor revisa alrededor y veamos qué a cambiado "-** dijo Kurama.

Naruto comenzó a hacer lo que Kurama le dijo, estaba dentro de lo que supuso seria una habitación de hospital, luego miro por la ventana y se sorprendió de ver el gran edificio y todo lo que lo rodeaba -" Wooow, esto es nuevo parece que Kurama y los demás tenían razón, no volveré a ver a los chicos, extrañare a Sakura-chan y sus golpes, a Lee y sus tonteras, a Sai y sus idioteces, a Kakashi-sensei y su librito hentai, a Kiba y su molestosa voz, a Tsunade oba-chan, a Hinata-chan y sus sonrojos… les extrañare a todos, debe de haber pasado ya mucho tiempo… donde estará mi ropa será mejor ir a inspeccionar la zona y saber donde estoy "- y asi Naruto busco su ropa, se vistió y salió por la ventana saltando desde el segundo piso y viendo que sus habilidades ninja no se habían reducido en nada, asi anduvo un rato paseando por los corredores de la escuela revisando cada rincón, evadiendo la seguridad y a los estudiantes solo que no pudo evadir a Houki la cual lo vio caer del techo cuando el evito a un grupo de chicas que se dirigían al baño.

-" Uff, por poco y me pillan, parece que no he perdido mi toque "- dijo mientras giraba en sus talones y se congelaba al ver a una chica algo alta con el pelo tomado con un pañuelo dividido en dos grandes coletas altas que caían por su espalda y vestía la misma ropa que las otras chicas.

-" Ettoooo… ¿Hola? Soy Naruto encantado "- dijo Naruto en su típica pose rascándose la nuca con algo de nerviosismo mostrando una de sus sonrisas zorrunas.

Houki lo miraba todo y aun no daba crédito, se impacto cuando vio que el chico salto desde el suelo hasta el techo, se impacto aun más al verlo quedarse pegado a este como si nada, pero lo que más la dejo ida fueron esos ojos tan profundos y puros como el mar y tan brillantes como zafiros, esas marquitas como de zorrito acentuándose con la sonrisa que tenia le daban un toque encantador sin recalcar que no traía nada más que una chaqueta negra con naranjo en su parte superior la cual estaba sin cerrar revelando su bien trabajado cuerpo.

-" ¿Pasa algo? "- pregunto Naruto al ver que la chica no reaccionaba y al acercarse un poco esta se sonrojaba aun más -" Estas bien, estas muy roja… ¿no tendrás fiebre? "- y como si nada poso su frente sobre la de ella midiendo su temperatura, al darse cuenta que la chica frente a él se inclinaba lentamente al costado derecho la miro solo para darse cuenta de que ella estaba completamente inconsciente -" Rayos, tantos años y todavía pasa esto, ¿será pariente de Hinata-chan? "- se cuestionaba Naruto mientras buscaba una banca donde colocar a la chica para que descansara.

Ya pasado un rato la chica comenzó a despertarse sentándose de golpe en la banca, Naruto que estaba en apoyado en un árbol cercano esperando que ella despertara se le acerco.

-" Hey, estas bien me asustaste hace un rato desmayándote "- dijo el rubio.

-" E…esstoy bien "- dijo ella un tanto adormilada, cuando se dio cuenta con quien hablaba alfin reacciono -" ¡TU!, cuando despertaste "- dijo apuntando al chico con un dedo.

-" ¿Yo?, no hace mucho "- dijo Naruto.

-" Te puedo preguntar como llegaste dentro de ese cristal y que asías hay "- pregunto la chica.

-" No deberías primero decirme tu nombre, yo ya te dije el mío, pero por si las dudas soy Namikaze Naruto "- dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

-" Shinonono Houki "- dijo ella mientras aceptaba el saludo.

-" Bueno Houki-chan veraz la cosa esta asi, hace por lo que veo muchoooo, pero mucho tiempo atrás existió la era ninja, no sé si lo sabrás "- dijo Naruto.

-" Si, pero solo era un mito, fue hace muchos siglos atrás "- dijo ella.

-" Entonces realmente ya no los volveré a ver "- una sonrisa triste se formo en su cara la cual desapareció en un segundo y continuo -" Bueno en esos tiempos existía un método con el cual el humano realizaba grandes cosas, ese método era dominando el chakra, una energía que tiene todo ser viviente, también existían entidades de chakra llamadas biju que eran grandes seres poderosos que bueno dependiendo de cual fuera eran o buenos o destructivos a reventar, los biju eran nueve, el de una cola hasta el de nueve colas, estos fueron sellados en recipientes humanos llamados jinchurikis, yo era uno de ellos era el jinchuriki de Kyubi no Youko el zorro de las nueve colas y el rey de ellos, pero habían como en todo tiempo personas que deseaban este poder para destruir al mundo, al final de la batalla para no alargarlo tanto vencí al malo y rescate a mi amigo de la maldad en su corazón liberándolo antes de que falleciera en mis manos literalmente y luego de él era mi turno pues mis heridas no podían ser curadas, pero los nueve bijus que anteriormente y de milagro logre absorber cuando fueron liberados salvándolos en el proceso decidieron darme otra oportunidad y aquí me tienes, me encerraron en el cristal para que mis heridas se curasen sin miedo a mi muerte por el paso de los años y bueno ahora que alguien logro sacarme necesito saber quien fue para poder realizar el contrato del que tanto me hablan esos tontos, es un dolor de cabeza tener a nueve seres encerrados en uno por tantos años y no tener con quien más conversar, lo bueno es que he aprendido un montón… bueno en si la persona que me libero debió de ser una mujer por obligación y tiene que ser descendiente de ninjas, porque el contrato estipula que debo reactivar los tenketsu de esa persona para que pueda manejar chakra y pueda quitar el sello que pusieron ellos en mí, es un jaleo más o menos grande y muy largo de explicar, en resumen tengo el chakra necesario y justo para reactivar los tenketsu y si esa persona no me quita el sello en menos de cinco días pues moriré por agotamiento de chakra jejeje "- se rio como siempre sin saber que la chica frente a él era la que lo libero.

-" Bueno, creo que estas de suerte yo fui quien toco el cristal "- dijo Houki -" Aunque no estoy segura de que sea descendiente de ninjas "- dijo ella.

-" Mmm bueno como sea dejare mi vida en tus manos "- dijo esto mientras la miraba decididamente -" Eh perdido todo lo que una vez fue importante para mí, no tengo nada que perder "- dijo con un aura de tristeza a su alrededor.

-" Esta bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer? "- y asi vino una pequeña clase para enseñarle a Houki los sellos que debía aprender, luego la técnica del contrato y finalmente prepararla mentalmente para la liberación de los tenketsu. En todo eso se les fue la noche completa y ya era de amanecer cuando Naruto comenzó el proceso de apertura.

-" Bueno apenas estés consciente de tu chakra realiza los sellos y di el nombre de la técnica y después posa tus manos en mi pecho, eso sería todo "- y Naruto comenzó con el trabajo, inyecto todo lo que quedaba de su chakra en la chica, una mano en su estomago y la otra muy a la vergüenza de Houki en su pecho sobre el corazón, pasaron unos segundos en los que ella sintió una fuerza abrumadora entrar en su cuerpo y luego que esta fuerza desaparecía para dar paso a otra que era cálida y reconfortante, se sentía más suya y cuando miro a Naruto lo vio semi-inconsciente.

-" Bien aquí vamos "- comenzó con la secuencia de sellos lentamente para no errar y cuando termino recito -" Tamashī ga fūin, Gogyou Kaiin, KAI "- y posando sus manos en el pecho del rubio sintió como las fuerzas le abandonaban, cayendo sobre este también semi-inconsciente.

Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana cuando el rubio despertó, se fijo que Houki estaba durmiendo cómodamente en su pecho y se sonrojo, con cuidado se levanto y de paso la cargo comenzando a caminar a donde recordaba estaba la enfermería, ahora que lo notaba se sentía completamente bien sentía fluir el chakra libremente por su cuerpo y eso le alegro, en un arrebato de felicidad Naruto salto por los aires con Houki aun en sus brazos subiendo al techo de la escuela en la parte más alta mirando el cielo azul de un nuevo dia, el primero de muchos días más en su vida.

-" ¡KYAAA! "- grito Houki al verse en los brazos de Naruto siendo cargada al estilo princesa sobre lo que parecía ser la parte más alta de la escuela, es decir el techo -" ¡Como llegamos aquí! "- grito asustada.

-" Ah, que bien que despertaste, bueno estaba buscando la enfermería en donde desperté para ir a descansar y dejarte dormir un poco más, pero me gano la gana de saltar un rato probando si aun estoy en optimas condiciones y tada, sigo igual de fuerte, no me costó nada saltar hasta acá "- dijo.

-" Bueno, la enfermería esta allá "- dijo señalando un edificio -" Apúrate en bajarnos antes de que alguien nos vea, se aterrarían "- dijo ella.

-" ¿Que acaso no hacen esto? "- pregunto desconcertado Naruto, Kurama y el resto le dijeron que podría ser que la humanidad ya no usara chakra, pero él no quería creerlo.

-" No, se camina, se anda en bicicleta, en moto, en auto, en aviones, pero no se salta de techo en techo a menos que vayas en un IS "- dijo Houki con aires de sabiduría.

-" ¿Un IS? "- pregunto Naruto.

-" Te lo explicare en la enfermería, vamos "- y asi en el trayecto a la enfermería y ya dentro de esta estuvieron conversando, en realidad Houki ablando sobre todo lo que era la tecnología, y demases cosas para que el rubio se adaptara y él escuchándola atentamente.

Al terminar su conversación Ichika y el resto de la clase llego encontrando a los dos chicos divirtiéndose de lo lindo conversando de cosas como las misiones que el rubio tuvo que cumplir en sus días de ninja, y cosas de la época actual que le enseñaba Houki, las presentaciones fueron hechas y todos miraron raro a naruto cuando les conto toda su historia, pero al caminar por el techo sin nada más que sus pies, luego saltar por la ventana y comenzar a correr por los techos para luego saltar al piso y de un solo brinco llegar otra vez a la habitación dejo claro que era verdad. Y asi con pruebas a su cuerpo y otras cosas para asegurarse que estuviese en buen estado de salud naruto paso unos días hasta que por su curiosidad y un sí de Naruto alfin pudo ver un IS en primera fila, era uno convencional de Inglaterra un Raphael Revive de color verde obscuro, Naruto lo miro un rato y luego lo toco, lo que paso sorprendió a todos. El IS comenzó a brillar mientras Naruto ingresaba en el por órdenes de Kurama y liberaba chakra tanto de él como de los demás bijus rodeando el IS y lentamente comenzó a cambiar, el color pasó de verde a Naranja fuerte con líneas negras en el pecho y las piernas, la parte de los pies quedo de rojo con líneas amarillas, las alas cambiaron quedando un tanto parecidas a las de Byaku Shiki pero en color negro con rayas rojas con dos partes sobresalientes por ala, dando un total de ocho al tener cuatro( acuérdense que Byaku Shiki en su etapa final tiene dos alas pero parecen cuatro, asi mismo son estas pero combinadas con las de Blue Tears dando asi las puntas que sobran que son realmente cañones) y por ultimo una cola que salía de la base de la espalda. También poseía un casco que tapaba las orejas del rubio (como los persocom en Chobits solo que las puntas para arriba y con un visor como lentes), en si la armadura adelgazo, un poco como acomodándose al cuerpo del rubio el cual en ese momento estaba ya ingresando en el IS, cuando el brillo termino todos se sorprendieron de ver a Naruto volando de un lado a otro con el IS.

-" Sorprendente "- eran las palabras de todos, nadie podía creer lo que veían.

-" ¡YAHOU! "- gritaba Naruto alegre por poder moverse en el aire con el IS.

-" Naruto-san intenta probar las funciones del IS y revisa el armamento "- dijo Chifuyu-sensei.

-" Hai "- y tal cual le dijo Naruto comenzó a revisar llevándose una buena sorpresa.

**-" Mocoso "-** dijo Kurama cuando en una pantalla holográfica delante de él aparecían todos los datos del IS **-" Se podría decir que yo pase a ser la mente del IS, haci que estaremos completamente en contacto "-** dijo Kurama.

-" Genial, y que armas tenemos "- pregunto curioso Naruto.

**-" Bueno primero que nada es saber el Nombre de tu IS "-** dijo Kurama **-" Su nombre seria ****Tasogare Hi****, significa Fuego Crepuscular pero también le puedes llamar Setsuna para acortarle el nombre y que sea más moderno "- **dijo el zorro **-" También posees diferentes armas, por ejemplo puedes separar las ocho extensiones de las alas y la cola para crear nueve cañones, dos son de plasma, otros dos son laser, dos más son cañones de vacío, recolectan aire lo comprimen y lo lanzan creando una succión de energía pequeña pero dañina y los últimos tres vendrían siendo para tu protección, crean un escudo a prueba de mm no se ¿todo?... también posees una espada**( es la que aparece en el link que puse para mi otro fic, la grande negra… para más especificación vean Guilty Crown, en el aparece) **en su primera etapa es una espada común y corriente, pero en su segundo y tercer nivel adquiere una técnica nueva por nivel que deberás descubrir por ti mismo "-** termino su especificación referente a las armas **-" y en cuanto a resistencia y demás tienes mil doscientos puntos de escudo sobrepasando con creses a la media y tu velocidad es próxima al match en primer nivel y sobrepasa el match dos y tres en los próximos respectivamente… mm eso es todo… creo "-** dijo tranquilamente.

-" ¿Wooow, es decir que soy mega fuerte con esto? "- pregunto Naruto.

**-" Si, lo más genial es que te recargas con chakra jeje asi que nunca podrás tener problemas de energía "-** y tranquilamente Naruto bajo al suelo.

-" Mmm Naruto-san puedes hacer unas pruebas de tiro con tus mm ¿colas? "- dijo Chifuyu-sensei.

-" Esta bien "- y apareciendo los blancos Naruto dio la orden y en un fulgor de potencia apareció cuando las armas dispararon, la zona de impacto de los laser estaba quemada y la de los disparos plasma desintegrado al igual que los de cañones de vacío.

-" Increíble, una potencia de fuego extraordinaria, me imagino que tienes otra arma, pero no será necesario mostrarla, mejor vayamos a descansar y veremos cómo integrarte a la escuela "- y asi pasaron el resto del día charlando de cualquier cosa entre todos, cuando se izo de tarde Naruto fue enviado junto a Ichika a compartir habitación con él al ser los dos únicos hombre del lugar.

-" Sera mejor que nos acostemos, mañana empezaremos el día temprano "- dijo Ichika.

-" Bueno, entonces buenas noches Ichika-san "- dijo Naruto.

-" Dime Ichika solamente, ¿somos amigos no? Buenas noches Naruto "- dijo Ichika.

-" Si tienes razón, Ichika "- y asi la nueva vida de Naruto comenzaba.

Y creer que este es mi segundo fic, si sé que me demoro algo en hacer las actualizaciones pero ya saben de lo bueno poco y se demora XD, espero les guste y espero ansioso los comentarios, eso sería buenas nos vemos.

UN REVIEW sirve para inspirar XD

JA NE!


End file.
